Visions
by Robin Logan
Summary: Doug learns something about Arthur that no one else knows.


**Visions**

* * *

All of the boys in Selphia were having a sleepover like they often did, but the conversation they were currently having was something Arthur wasn't particularity comfortable with.

"So, Arthur, is it true you're a fortune teller?" Kiel asked.

"Don't be silly. Of course I'm not. You shouldn't believe everything you hear, anyways." Arthur told him with a small smile.

"But aren't you? Everyone in town says you are." Vishnal said.

Arthur pushed his glasses up. "I predict certain things such as the weather. That's all."

"Okay, why don't predict something that's going to happen tomorrow?" Doug suggested.

Arthur sighed and thought about it. Now would be the chance to tell Doug something that's been bothering him since he woke up, but what if Doug purposely does it? No, surely he wouldn't.

"Alright, Doug, don't go to the forest tomorrow." Arthur finally said.

"What? Why not? I need to get some herbs for Granny Blossom though." Doug said.

"Why don't you leave it in the request box for Frey? I heard there's been a lot of monsters in the forest lately in it would be dangerous to go." Arthur continued.

"Wait, so is it a prediction or just something Frey told you?" Dylas asked.

"Both. It's dangerous in the forest. But if Doug goes there tomorrow, then he will get hurt." Arthur said somewhat hesitantly.

"Okay. I'll remember that." Doug said with a smirk.

Arthur stared at him wearily. "I'm serious. Don't go."

Doug laughed. "I won't. Seriously, don't worry."

Dylas rolled his eyes. "It's hard not to worry with how stupid you are."

Doug shot him a glare. "What's that supposed to mean, horse-face!?"

"Oh you didn't!" Dylas jumped on Doug and they began hitting each other.

"Um...shouldn't someone stop them?" Vishnal quickly asked.

Leon smirked. "Let them get it out of their systems."

* * *

That night it was hard to sleep. Arthur rolled over, trying to fall asleep, but he was worried for Doug.

Maybe he should have warned him sooner and not say it was a prediction. What was he thinking?

Though he said that if Doug went to the forest he would get injured, but it was much worse than that. He would get killed.

When it came to someone dying, Arthur would often get visions about it the day before it happened. He always did. And he got them a lot when Frey began fighting. Part of the reason he always asked to come with her.

Though it didn't happen much anymore. But when he woke to that dream about Doug...he shook his head. Doug said he wouldn't go. Then again...no. He would go to sleep now and worry about it tomorrow.

Finally he managed to get some sleep and when he woke up, he put on his usual clothes and left the building with everyone else.

He grabbed Doug's hand when he was walking by him. "You...won't go to the forest today, right?" Arthur asked.

Doug smirked. "I said I wouldn't, didn't I? Why are you so worked up about this anyways? I thought it was just a prediction. Unless you are a fortune teller."

"I...am serious about my predictions." Arthur quickly said.

Doug shrugged. "Well okay. So am I. And I won't go. Don't worry." With that, he walked off.

Arthur didn't even know what to do. He had a bad feeling though.

He went to the entrance of the forest to do his paper work there, just in case.

About two hours later Arthur looked up, having heard something. It was Doug.

Arthur immediately stood up. "Doug!" He called to the red head dwarf who turned around in shock.

"Oh...what are you doing here?" Doug asked as he laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"You know you shouldn't be out here! What are you thinking?" Arthur yelled.

"Well...I was just curious about if you were right. Besides, I still need those herbs." Doug said with a grin.

"Seriously? You would really risk your life like that!? Go back to town." Arthur tried to keep his anger in check and took a steady breath.

"Why? And I thought we were just joking around last night." Doug said, with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Arthur glared at the ground. All this to find out if Arthur could see into the future or not? Seriously?

"Well? What's up with you?" Doug asked crossing his arms.

Arthur looked up at Doug, but then his eyes widened when he saw a Silver Wolf lowly growling behind Doug.

Arthur gasped, making Doug turn around. At that moment the wolf jumped towards Doug.

Arthur quickly jumped on Doug, making the two boys fall on the ground. They ended up rolling down hill into a couple trees and bushes, getting scratched up on thorns and branches. Soon they stopped in a clearing, both gasping for air.

"You...you saved my life. I...I almost died." Doug said as he stared up at the sky.

Arthur nodded as he sat up.

Doug smirked. "You were right! What's up with that? You sure you're not a fortune teller?"

Arthur sighed. Might as well him the truth now.

"I...not really." He slowly said.

Doug looked up at Arthur with curiosity.

Arthur nervously pushed his glasses up as he spoke. "I...have visions. Mostly when someone's about to get killed. Sometimes it's just random events of the day though. I...guess you could say I'm a fortune teller. But I don't know how control my powers. And they seem to only happen at night when I'm asleep."

Doug gasped and sat up. "Dude, that's amazing!"

"Don't tell anyone about this." Arthur quickly said.

Doug raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It's nothing to brag about nor to talk about. My father thought it best to keep it a secret."

Doug rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. Well, let's go back. I don't want to get killed out here!" Doug and Arthur stood up and walked up the the hill.

Finally they made it back to the entrance of the woods.

"Is everything alright?" Forte asked worriedly as she stood there with Frey.

"Um...yeah?" Doug said.

"The boys told us about last night when they found out you two were missing." Frey said.

"Oh. Yeah that. It turned out Arthur's predictions didn't come true." Doug said grumpily.

Arthur glanced at Doug. He looked disappointed. But he was just acting, right?

"It was just a guess. I didn't say it would really happen. Anyways, you shouldn't come out here just to prove me wrong. There are a lot of monsters out here." Arthur said.

"So...what happened to you two?" Forte asked as she put her sword away.

"We fell down somewhere over there." Doug pointed to the direction they came from.

"Well, you two should go back now. As for me, I have to do some fighting." Frey said as she pulled out her dual blades.

Then Forte, Doug, and Arthur went back in Selphia.

"Er...sorry about what happened by the way." Doug muttered as they stopped outside the restaurant.

Arthur shook his head. "It's fine."

"Actually, I'm not sorry!" Doug said with a smirk. "After all, I know something no one else knows about you! It means I'm cool!"

Arthur sighed. "I don't want this slipping out, alright?"

"Hey, you trust me, right? It's our own little secret. Don't worry. Anyway, I got to work now. See ya!" With a wave, Doug walked off.

Arthur shook his head. He had no choice but to trust Doug. He smiled and walked into his office.

He pondered about telling his father, but decided against. Why should he? He trusted Doug not to say a word about it.

He did trust Doug after all.


End file.
